In the China floor box market, the pop-up floor box probably has more than 20 years of history. However, almost all pop up boxes suffer from a lack of waterproofing or dustproofing to some degree, limiting their wide spread use. The applicant previously designed a kind of dual purpose, gear type, damper pop-up floor box (CN201320321888), as shown in FIG. 31, including a plate 124, upper cover 102, movable frame 111, damping device 116, and a press cover latch 109. The upper cover 102 has a sheet 101 laminated on a surface of the upper cover 102 and the plate 124 includes an outside frame 107 and a base plate 106. A seal ring 105 is located above the base plate 106, and a plate frame 104 is located above the seal ring 105. The outside frame 107, base plate 106, seal ring 105, and plate frame 104 are fixed tightly together by one or more plate frame fasteners 108. The plate frame 104 is also laminated with a plate frame sheet 103. The movable frame 111 may house a function part 113 or parts that may be exposed for use when the movable frame 111 is extended or popped up. The function part 113 may include receptacles for accepting different connections, for example, power plugs, network plugs, coaxial connectors, or any other suitable connectors. The previously designed pop up box can be used as a floor box as well as a table box. When opening it, it opens softly and reliably with more excellent performance. When it is used as a floor box, it is almost flush with the ground and can meet an IP44 waterproof rating level. However, the previously designed pop up box also has the following defects: Firstly, in order to meet the waterproof requirement, the plate frame 104 and base plate frame 106 press on the seal ring 105 causing many lines on the surface and a degraded appearance. Secondly, the press cover latch 109 can not block the movable frame 111 when the function part 113 pops-up to prevent it from closing. This may cause security incidents when people step on the upper cover 102 by mistake and then damage the function part 113 or products that may be connected to the function part 113. Therefore, how to make the press cover latch 109 waterproof, dustproof and safe is a longstanding problem in the pop-up floor box field.